


Cleansing

by bleedforyou1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedforyou1/pseuds/bleedforyou1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Washing kink.</p>
<p>Merlin helps Arthur wash all the time. One day, Arthur asks if he can bathe Merlin. I would prefer it if they're not in an established relationship. Maybe Arthur suggests this in an offensive way ("I can't have a servant who smells like the stables! I'll better show you how to bathe properly!"), but the thing is he's been wanking to the thought of carefully washing (perhaps even shaving) and drying Merlin for ages, and he's getting pretty desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37615914#t37615914
> 
> Not quite as porny as I wanted it to be though... :(

It all started in the river actually. 

It was a perfect summer day-- Arthur had dragged Merlin out for a random hunting expedition, wanting to get out of the castle and away from the stressors of being prince for a little bit. Merlin muttered behind him as they rode out of the castle, complaining about the heat and other things, but soon enough it turned into a pleasant day full of killing things and basking in warmth. 

“If we can take a break now, sire, we should wash up by that stream--” Merlin pointed out. 

Arthur agreed and they both got off their horses and tied them up so they could have a drink from the stream as well and they both shed their clothes and dived into the cool stream. It was really nice and Arthur swam around for a bit, loving the feel of the water around him. He looked over after a moment and saw Merlin scrubbing his hair and splashing his face, taking the dirt off him and something spiked in Arthur. He had seen men naked his whole life-- this wasn’t even the first time he had seen Merlin bathe, but like this-- totally free and naked, the sunlight making his skin glow and the water making it glisten... he was gorgeous. 

Arthur quickly distracted himself by splashing Merlin and pushing him underwater before running to get dressed. “Come along Merlin, not all of us are useless-- we must get back to the castle before dinner, I’m starved.”

Merlin grumbled and coughed up the water and playfully shoved Arthur out of the way to get dressed again and Arthur forced himself to focus on the task of getting dressed and not peak over at Merlin drying himself... 

***

Arthur was so busy when he got back to the castle, he almost forgot about the incident. However, the next evening after training, Merlin dragged in a bathtub and was filling it with water and Arthur had to focus on thinking of disgusting things to make sure he didn’t get hard so Merlin didn’t notice him. 

While Merlin cleaned him with soap, he was diligent but still gentle, as most of Merlin’s work was. He washed Arthur’s hair and back and left him the soap and scrub so that he could clean the rest by himself. Arthur bit his lip and stayed silent for once, thinking of how it would be if their roles had been reversed-- if Merlin had been in the tub and Arthur sat next to him, washing those unruly locks and pouring water over Merlin’s chest... 

He had to make Merlin leave the room for extra towels before he could take himself in hand and quickly work off the sudden lust that had taken his body so wholly. 

***

It became somewhat an obsessive fantasy of Arthur’s after that-- the idea of being washed by Merlin and washing him in return. Bathtimes were now excruciating to get through-- Merlin’s long fingers on him, the warmth of the water, the quirk of a smile when Merlin purposefully tugged at Arthur’s hair a bit harder while washing it. It was driving Arthur crazy with lust and he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t very well force Merlin to take a bath but he wanted it so very badly. 

One day, the idea came to him. He didn’t have to force Merlin... he could tease him into it. 

Since he didn’t have training that day, he had sent Merlin off to clean out the stables, telling him to come straight to his chambers after he was done. 

Arthur was sitting at his table anxiously looking over his documents while waiting for Merlin to come back. When he heard the knock, he nearly hit himself in the face in his excitement to sit up straight. “Yes? Come in!”

“Sire? The stables are clean,” Merlin said as he walked in. 

Arthur laughed at the sight of Merlin stalking in, covered in dirt and hay head to toe. “Well Merlin, seems you’ve really worked at those stables.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Yes well I’m going to go clean up now and fetch your dinner--”

“No, no, I hardly think you can clean all that up on your own.” Arthur smirked, standing up and moving past Merlin to open the door. He yelled for a servant and waited until one scurried over. “Please bring me a tub and hot water, will you? Thank you.”

Merlin snorted behind him and Arthur swore he could see a bit of a blush under the dirt on his face. “You said please and thank you to another servant, shows how much you care about me!” 

Arthur rolled his eyes, walking over and playfully tugging Merlin’s shirt, feeling something stir in his chest. Tonight was the night. “I think having a servant bathe in my special tub in my chambers shows just how much I care Merlin. Now, off with the clothes. I won’t have my servant stinking up the castle and I’d better show you how to bathe properly.”

“I know how to bathe!” Yup-- definitely a blush. 

“Hush and do as I say, Merlin,” Arthur said as he watched the servants bring in the tub and water. 

Merlin huffed and started stripping out of his clothes, the dirty clothes falling to the floor as the servants left the room. Arthur went over and locked it, taking a deep breath before turning around just in time to see Merlin slipping into the tub, the tips of his ears red. 

Arthur quickly went over and pulled out the soap and scrub from where it usually was with his washbasin and pulled over the stool that Merlin usually sat on next to the tub. 

“Sire this really isn’t necessary--”

“Quiet, Merlin. Scoot to the end of the tub now.” 

Merlin sighed and scooted back, his back to Arthur, shoulders slightly hunched. Arthur could see goosebumps arising and smirked slightly. Perhaps his want wasn’t so one-sided. 

Arthur picked up the cup in the tub and slowly started to pour warm water over Merlin’s head, watching hungrily as it sluiced over his pale skin. The muscles slowly started to relax under the water and Merlin’s shoulders soon arched back closer to Arthur. 

Licking his lips, Arthur took off his own shirt so it wouldn’t get wet and plunged his arms into the water to get them wet. He spread the soap along his hands and dug them into Merlin’s hair, a moan nearly escaping him as Merlin moaned in pleasure and then blushed. 

“I’m sorry sire--” Merlin started to say but Arthur hushed him again. 

“No need to apologize Merlin, my hands are magic, I know.”

Merlin stiffened under his touch and Arthur rolled his eyes at his sudden shyness. “Relax Merlin, this is generally considered a good experience.”

He went back to massaging Merlin’s hair, his cock starting to harden in his trousers at the thought of finally being able to wash Merlin and feel his hair and skin under his fingertips. He didn’t know what it was-- the ritual of it, the lust of having a sexy man at his whim or just... Merlin. The purity and loyalty the man had; this was a chance for Arthur to return the gestures, the chance to show him some appreciation.

Whatever the reason was, it made Arthur want to kiss Merlin so hard he took his breath away. 

Merlin, however, was still not as relaxed anymore and Arthur didn’t know what else to do. He poured more water over Merlin to get rid of the soap and he sighed to himself, knowing it was almost over. 

“Arthur-- thank you, I can finish up--” Merlin was saying as he turned around slightly. He was blushing furiously and Arthur wanted to embrace him so much it hurt.

“Merlin,” he interrupted again. “I wish to... I wish to express my appreciation for all the work you do for me.” Arthur choked slightly on his word and Merlin stared at him in shock and disbelief. “I know you’re the best manservant and yet I still treat you like, well, dirt sometimes. I do hope you’ll forgive me and possibly let me do this more often...”

“You want to... bathe me? More often?” Merlin let out a small squeak and Arthur blushed this time. 

“Erm... yes. I-- er--” Arthur didn’t know how to respond and was saved the reasoning when Merlin looked down and saw the very obvious bulge in Arthur’s trousers and gasped slightly. 

“Si-sire?!” Merlin looked up at him and Arthur searched those gorgeous blue eyes for a trace of fear or hate but found none thankfully. 

“Merlin, you’re-- you’re gorgeous and-- and I enjoyed washing you--”

“You enjoyed-- oh-- um,” Merlin blushed again but held out his hand. “I enjoyed being washed. By you. Sire.”

“Arthur,” Arthur said quickly. “Call me Arthur in--”

“In bed?” Merlin quipped, a small laugh leaving his lips. 

“Merlin! I wasn’t asking for anything so forward--” Arthur stuttered slightly. 

“Oh, so you don’t want...” Merlin looked down, blushing and pulling away. “I’m sorry I--”

“No! No no,” Arthur shook his head. “I do-- but I just-- I haven’t courted you or anything--”

Merlin looked up and laughed again. “You what? You don’t have to... court me, sire! Just... just tell me what you want.” He smiled and took Arthur’s hand in his bravely. “Tell me.”

“I want... you,” Arthur sighed. “I want to bathe you, feel your skin and hair-- I want to kiss your smile and make you laugh--”

“That’s all I need to hear,” Merlin said, kneeling up in the tub and pressing his lips against Arthur’s. Arthur nearly stumbled off the stool in his haste to kiss Merlin back. 

In the end, Arthur was forced to order a larger tub and made the servants put towels around it when it came. It turns out they both enjoyed washing each other and that sometimes got a little... messy. 

The End


End file.
